d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
Ron
Ron is a resident of the D4NK universe. He plays TF2 on his crap computer on a weekly basis. He is a minor member of the DKK, sort of an intern for the core 3. He is also a member of Violent Storm. A recording group that doesn't play TF2, making it dwarf in comparison to the DKK. Ron works from the sidelines within the DKK and has yet to make an appearance in the ongoing D4NK TV series (A show that displays the DKK's everyday life) or any other major event in the D4NK universe. History (real life) Ron's first appearance was in the video Bill Nye plays TF2 or something on June 10th 2017 under the user name DarthGamer32. He joined the DKK on February 10th 2018 as a honorary member due to him impressing them with his taste in Twitch streamers. As of March 6th, 2018 he was promoted to DKK in training. Since then he has been working hard to become the great memer he know he can be, to no avail. History (D4NK canon) The DKK first met Ron while Iggy was doing some yard work. He showed up seemingly out of nowhere and ask Iggy if he could join the DKK. Iggy was confused as to how he even knew about the DKK. As it turned out Ron had been stalking the DKK since the events of episode 1 of the DKK Show. After some dispute, the DKK allowed Ron to become the secretary of the DKK. Now Ron sits at his "desk" in the DKK residence reading comic books and eating popcorn. You know, the usual secretary stuff. Relationships Ron has almost no friends in the D4NK universe and simply follows DKK around annoying them every step of the way. Ron is also the DKK's secretary. The reason as to why the DKK needs a secretary is unknown, but Ron doesn't get paid anyway so who cares? He is most hated by the leader of the DKK, Spark, due to how most things that go wrong is normally Ron's fault and Spark has to fix it; this lead to the creation of the saying "God damn it, Ron". Currently Ron's only friend is Stevie, whom he met at his favorite comic book store, Stevie's Nuclear Throne Comics. D4NK Rumble History Ron has appeared in the first D4NK Rumble as a competitor in the 30 man rumble event. He was the 20th to enter, and eliminated no opponents. He was eliminated by Nis, and was the 20th person to be eliminated. Trivia * Ron's persona is the medic from TF2 with the following cosmetics equipped. ** Field Practice (Strange) ** The Quadwrangler ** The Medicine Manpurse (Ye Olde Rustic Colour) * Ron is a member of Violent Storm, a recording group that doesn't play TF2 (What are they, gay?) * Ron's relationship with the DKK started when he refused to watch the popular twitch streamer FUNKe, and instead chose to watch a stream by Iggy. * Ron only mains medic because the medic gun doesn't require much aiming and therefore requires little to no skill when healing. * Ron is a big fan of Carl Chimichanga and even has a framed drawing of him on his desk at the DKK's headquarters that Ron stole from F.A.R.T. * Ron is a fake gay person. He's once impersonated Iggy while at the same time being a gay version of Iggy, a "homosexual imposter". Which also happens to be an alias he may sometimes be referred to as. Quotes "I'm not funny." "WHATEVER!" Category:Character Category:DKK Category:Real Person